While predictors of persistent antisocial behavior have been identified, a dearth of longitudinal studies following children into adulthood has limited our understanding of the developmental processes associated with serious and persisting delinquency. Even less is known about the factors that lead some individuals who exhibit serious antisocial behavior over several years to later refrain from such behavior. The limited research in this area has suggested that desistance from delinquency generally takes place in late adolescence and early adulthood. The present proposal will examine processes associated with persistence and desistence from antisocial behavior in two samples of the Pittsburgh Youth Study (PYS). The youngest and oldest samples of the PYS have been followed from childhood through adolescence with little attrition (18 and 16 longitudinal assessments, respectively). By following up the two samples at ages 25 (youngest sample) and 30 (oldest sample), we will be able to examine the nature of persistence and desistence from serious antisocial behavior across early adulthood, as well as to establish childhood/adolescent factors related to these outcomes. In addition, we will explore whether resistors are able to function as well adjusted adults, free from significant mental health problems (e.g., antisocial personality disorder, substance abuse, depression). [unreadable] [unreadable]